


Grocery Shopping

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Saves The Day, Demon, Drabble, Food mention, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Sexual Harassment, mild sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You go grocery shopping and get leered at by men. Crowley's there to save the day.





	Grocery Shopping

"I’ll be right back!” you hummed with a smile before you got out of the Bentley. It was grocery day. You managed to rope Crowley into taking you to the store, not that it was hard. Still, you wanted to make sure you sweetened the deal and told him he didn’t have to go in with you. He was more comfortable sitting in his car listening to Queen.

“Alright,” he nodded and waved to you as you began to walk towards the store.

As you were walking, a worker passed by you with a line of trolleys. He took one glance at you and smiled. You couldn’t tell if it was a creepy smile or one where he was just trying to be friendly. “Hey, how are you doing? You’re looking good.” Creepy. Definitely creepy.

“Fine, thank you.” You gave a nervous smile and quickly passed him into the store. Hopefully, you wouldn’t run into him again. You grabbed a basket and started to stroll through the store, grabbing fruits, vegetables, bread, milk, and everything else that you needed. Though you knew Crowley didn’t need to eat, you wanted to make something that he’d enjoy. Of course, that included alcohol.

As you were looking through the liquor section, you noticed a couple of men leering your way. You shuffled uncomfortably while still trying to browse. They started to grow closer. Instantly, you brought your phone out and dialed Crowley’s number.

“What’s up?”

“Can you come in here? Guys are being creepy.”

“Fucking,” Crowley growled and you could hear the Bentley turn off and him shuffling out. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled. You glanced at the men that were still near you. It looked like they were waiting for you to hang up your phone. “Can you stay on until you get here?”

“Of course,” he sounded annoyed, but not with you. “Where are you at?”

“Alcohol,” you said.

“Luckily, I know where that aisle is at.” You giggled lightly. You could hear the wind blowing through the phone.

In a few seconds, someone tapped your left shoulder. You tensed instantly and looked, but no one was there.

"Hello, love,” Crowley murmured. He glanced over at the men watching you. He slithered an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. Immediately, the men lost interest. “Tch.” Of course, the men wouldn’t take your disinterest or even saying no as a sign to leave you alone. But the moment they realized another person was with you, they’d leave.

“Thank you,” you sighed and leaned into him.

Crowley pressed his lips against the top of your head. “I’ll always be there to rescue you.”


End file.
